Centre Équestre Poudlard
by Skalyann
Summary: UA. Harry est un passionné d'équitation. Il en a marre de ne suivre que trois cours par semaine et de ne pas progressé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende parler du Centre Équestre Poudlard. Meilleur résumé à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Centre Équestre Poudlard

**Auteur :** Skalyann

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire sort tout droit de ma tête!

**Résumé : **UA. Harry est un passionné d'équitation. Il en a marre de ne suivre que trois cours par semaine et de ne pas progressé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende parler du Centre Équestre Poudlard, un pensionnat centré sur le monde équestre. Il ne se doute pas que sa vie changera du tout au tout la-bas! (Bon, finalement il n'est pas vraiment meilleur que l'autre, mais je suis archi-nulle en résumé! Lisez l'histoire, ça vaut mieux!)

**Note de l'auteur: **Dans cette fanfic je vais reprendre des termes équestres. À la fin de chaque chapitre il y aura un petit lexique de ce que signifie les termes employés! Voili Voilou!

**Note de l'auteur bis**: Et voilà la fic ré-ré-écrite! Désolée de ma longue absence, mais cette fic est désormais en stand-by car je suis à l'Université et je n'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire! Et aussi, je bloquais sur certains points de la fic, d'où la deuxième ré-écriture...un jour, je devrais être satisfaite de ce que j'écris! Du moins, je vous le souhaite!

**ATENTION : **Cette fanfic est un slash(enfin…sûrement!), donc homophobe, la porte de sortie est tout droit derrière vous, merci!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Harry se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers les grilles du domaine. Depuis un moment, il pouvait voir de grands prés clôturés avec de belles clôtures blanches dans lesquels broutaient plusieurs chevaux. Il voyait aussi les grandes écuries et les différents manège intérieurs et extérieurs. Plus loin derrière se détachait un château qu'il devina être Poudlard.

Harry était vraiment heureux de la décision de son parrain Sirius de l'envoyer dans ce pensionnat centré sur l'équitation. Bien sûr, il aurait des cours régulier comme les mathématique, le français et l'anglais. Mais à tous les jours, il aurait différent cours portés sur l'équitation. Cela lui plaisait énormément étant donné qu'il en avait plus que marre de ne pas progresser avec Midnight Sun(1), sa jument, qu'il ne pouvait monter que trois fois par semaine, car il n'avait pas les moyens de payer la pension et de se payer des cours. Bien sûr, Harry aurait pu monter plus souvent sans prendre de cours, mais avec l'école, le travail qu'il avait à l'écurie, afin de payer sa pension, plus ses cours d'équitation, il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps. Maintenant, avec sa jument ici aussi, il pourrait monter à tous les jours!

La noirceur était tombée depuis un moment lorsqu'il arriva aux portes du château. Tranquillement, il entra dans la bâtisse. Dans une lettre qu'il avait reçue, il était écrit qu'un certain Drago Malefoy lui servirait de guide étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même dortoir, soit Serpentard. Il était aussi écrit que son guide l'attendrait dans l'entrée…Malheureusement, Harry ne voyait personne.

«Il doit être occupé…je vais attendre encore un peu, pensa-t-il.

Harry attendit encore, regarda sa montre, remarqua qu'il était 18h15. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, il remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était 19h30.

«Une heure quinze de retard…il doit avoir oublier!

Le brun regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu.

«Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire moi? Je ne connais pas le château!

Il remarqua une gargouille devant une porte où il était écrit : Directeur. Ne sachant pas où aller, Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Il toqua trois fois et une voix au timbre amusé lui répondit.

«Entrez!

Harry tourna la poigné et entra dans la pièce. Devant lui se tenait un homme au cheveux et à la barbe très longue et très blanche. Il était assis derrière un grand bureau sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs objets auxquels Harry ne pouvait mettre de nom.

«Bonjour jeune homme! En quoi puis-je vous aider? demanda le directeur.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, le directeur le regarda de haut en bas.

«Mais…il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu ici Monsieur…

«Potter. Je m'appelle Harry Potter…et en effet, vous ne m'avez jamais vu car je suis nouveau…

«Ah oui! Le nouvel élève! Il me semblait bien que vous deviez arriver aujourd'hui! Eh bien, en quoi puis-je vous aider Harry?

«Euh…c'est que…comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis nouveau et dans une lettre que j'ai reçue, il était clairement indiqué qu'un élève me servirait de guide, car il était dans mon dortoir, mais personne n'est venue…

«Très bien! Et qui est le jeune homme qui devait vous servir de guide?

Harry sortit sa lettre de son sac et la montra au directeur.

«Un certain Drago Malefoy.

Le directeur laissa entendre un petit rire amusé.

«Eh bien! Je comprends pourquoi tu as attendu! Monsieur Malefoy est sorti entraîner son cheval et lorsqu'il monte, il oublie tout!

Le directeur se leva à se moment là.

«Alors Monsieur Potter, je vais vous mener à votre guide et en profiter pour vous parler des règlements de l'école!

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

«Ah oui, en passant, mon nom est Albus Dumbledore! Et bienvenue au Centre Équestre Poudlard! Ou plus communément appelé CEP, ajouta le directeur en passant la porte de son bureau.

Harry sortit à la suite du directeur. En chemin, il regarda partout autour de lui. Il n'était dans l'école que depuis deux heures environ et déjà, il adorait l'endroit!

Après un moment de marche, ils arrivèrent à un manège intérieur, assez grand. C'était, comme venait de lui dire le directeur, un manège réservé au saut d'obstacle.

«Il y a des manèges réservés pour certaines disciplines particulière, Monsieur? demanda Harry, plutôt surpris.

«Mais bien sûr! Ici, le dressage et le saut d'obstacle ont chacun un manège intérieur et extérieur de réservé. Évidemment, nous en avons d'autres pour l'entraînement ou simplement pour monter entre amis. Nous avons aussi un parcours de cross. Tous les manèges intérieurs sont chauffés l'hiver et climatisés l'été donc la température y est toujours idéale!

Harry regarda le directeur avec des yeux ébahis. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas!

«Mais maintenant, trêve de bavardages et allons chercher ce cher Drago!

Harry suivit le directeur et entra à son tour dans le manège et alla s'accouder à la barrière. Dans le manège un jeune homme était en train de faire un parcours d'obstacles. Les obstacles n'étaient pas très haut, environ 2'6(2), mais le parcours comprenaient plusieurs courbes et options difficiles. Son cheval, un étalon gris pommelé l'écoutait parfaitement et prenait du plaisir à sauter, cela paraissait.

«Il est doué!, déclara Harry après l'avoir vu sauté deux ou trois obstacles.

«Mais bien sûr! Ici, seuls ceux avec un énorme potentiel sont admis! En tout, nous devons avoir environ une trentaine d'élèves.

«Seulement trente?

«Et oui! Et dites-vous Harry que vous êtes vraiment doué, car nous avons comme règle général de ne jamais accepter d'élèves une fois la session commencée.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il regarda encore le cavalier évolué. Le cheval sautait très bien, mais on aurait dit que quelque chose le gênait. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais c'était là tout de même.

«Il n'accompagne pas assez…pensa Harry à voix haute.

«Pardon? demanda le directeur en se tourna vers Harry.

«Désolé, dit Harry en rougissant, je pensais à voix haute. Je disais simplement que je trouve qu'il n'accompagne pas assez sa monture avec ses mains lors des sauts et que cela la gêne un peu.

Le directeur se retourna et regarda de nouveau Drago, qui en était à son dernier obstacle.

«En effet, tu as raison! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué! Mais bon, il faut dire que l'obstacle n'est pas mon point fort! déclara humblement le directeur. Drago, viens ici, ajouta le directeur alors que Drago mettait pied à terre.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Néanmoins, il prit le temps de relever ses étriers et de desserrer la sangle avant de venir.

«Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur le Directeur? demanda Drago.

«Oui mon cher. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire à 18h15? dit le directeur, avec un sourire amusé.

«À 18h15…non, je ne crois…le garçon s'interrompit en voyant Harry. Mon dieu c'est vrai! J'ai complètement oublié! Ajouta-t-il en se tapant le front d'une main. Je suis dé…

Le dénommé Drago s'interrompit lorsque son cheval lui frappa doucement le dos avec son nez.

«Oui, oui Kiwi! Je ne t'ai pas oublié! dit-il d'une voix chantante, avant de se tourner vers Harry, le directeur étant partit. Est-ce que cela te dérange d'attendre encore un peu le temps que je m'occupe de Kiwi? Il est d'un naturel jaloux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

«Pas de problème, répondit Harry. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout!

«Merci!, ajouta Drago avec un air soulagé au visage.

Ensemble ils de dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest des écuries. Drago enleva la bride à son cheval et l'attacha au chaînes. Ensuite, il expliqua à Harry où se trouvait la sellerie ainsi que tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour l'aile ouest. Harry comprit aussi que les ailes étaient reliées aux dortoirs. Serpentard avait l'aile ouest, Gryffondor avait l'aile est, Serdaigle l'aile sud et Poufsouffle avait l'aile nord. Comme il était dans le dortoir à Drago, son cheval serait dans l'aile ouest. Lorsque le cavalier enleva sa bombe(3), Harry put voir qu'il avait des cheveux blonds, assez longs. Il résista à l'envie de lui passer la main dans les cheveux qui paraissaient doux comme de la soie. Harry se tourna vers le cheval de Drago.

«En tout cas, Drago, ton cheval est très beau! Il a quel âge?

«Merci Harry! Kiwia eu 5 ans le mois passé. C'est un cheval merveilleux!

«Il en a l'air, en tout cas! Déclara Harry en ayant de plus en plus hâte que sa jument arrive. C'est un thoroughbred(4)?

«Oui, mais cela ne paraît vraiment pas dans son caractère et son comportement! Dit Drago.

«D'accord. Mais juste comme ça, pourquoi l'appelles-tu Kiwi? Il me semble que cela ne fait pas très viril comme nom, non? Surtout pour un étalon...

«En fait, son nom est Chiaroscuro Delle Stelle(5). Mon père me l'a offert lorsqu'il a eu deux ans, mais déjà il ne répondait qu'à ce surnom. J'ai bien essayé de lui en trouvé un autre, mais pas moyen de le faire répondre à quelque chose d'autre que Kiwi! Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, termina Drago en souriant.

«Je te comprends parfaitement! dit Harry. Ma jument aussi refuse de se faire appeler autrement que par Mimi. Si j'essaie autre chose, elle ne réagit pas du tout. Mais bon, je suis chanceux dans ma malchance: Mimi n'est pas si pire pour une jument!

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les deux jeunes hommes terminèrent de s'occuper de l'étalon. Ils le ramenèrent à son box et ensuite ils retournèrent au château. Drago en profita pour lui montrer le château, la Grande Salle, la bibliothèque ainsi que tout ce qui était important dans le château. Ensuite il retournèrent à leur dortoir.

En arrivant dans la pièce, Harry fut surpris de voir tout le monde par-terre en train de se battre avec des oreillers. Enfin, pas tout le monde car dans un coin il y avait un couple en train de s'embrasser passionnément sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

«Alors Harry, dit Drago en se tournant vers lui, je te présente Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Neville Longdubat.

Drago lui pointa respectivement un grand garçon au cheveux bruns et aux yeux mordorés, un garçon blond avec des yeux bleus, de la taille à Harry et ensuite un garçon au cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns, au visage rond qui avait l'air très sympathique. Harry regarda ensuite le couple dans le coin. Drago suivit son regard et un sourire en coin s'afficha sur ses lèves.

«Et les tourtereaux la-bas se sont Ronald Weasley ainsi que Hermione Granger. Hermione n'est pas dans notre dortoir, mais c'est presque le cas!

C'est à ce moment là que Neville remarqua Harry.

«Et tout le monde! Arrêter! s'exlama-t-il, il y a un nouveau parmi nous!

En l'entendant s'exclamer ainsi, les autres cessèrent leur activité, à savoir se frapper avec des coussins. Il n'y avait que les deux amoureux que cela n'avait pas déranger le moins du monde.

«Enfin vous remarquez notre présence! s'exclama Drago, alors tout le monde, je vous présente Harry Potter! Il est nouveau au CEP et il est avec nous à Serpentard.

Tout le monde y alla de son salut.

«Laisse les amoureux ensemble, ils se rendront compte de ta présence demain!

Harry eu un sourire.

«Ah oui! Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher! C'est notre semaine de corvées! S'exclama Théodore.

«Semaine de corvées? demanda Harry, interloqué.

«Chaque semaine il y a un dortoir différent qui s'occupe de nettoyer les box, nourrir les chevaux, sortir ceux qui doivent être sortit…tu vois le topo? expliqua Neville.

«Assez bien…mais ce ne sont pas vraiment des corvée ça!

Drago avala de travers, Blaise s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau, Neville tomba de son fauteuil, Théodore le regarda estomaqué et les deux amoureux ne réagirent pas.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

«Pas…pas des corvées? s'exclama Blaise, mais tu es cinglé! On doit se lever à 5h30 tous les matins d'une semaine pour aller s'occuper des chevaux!

«Bah…je me levais bien à 4h30 tous les jours durant l'année, sauf les fin de semaine, pour aller m'occuper des chevaux où je monte pour réduire le prix de ma pension, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si tragique au fait de se lever à 5h30...dit Harry.

«Toute l'année? Tu es vraiment cinglé! s'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler.

«Tien la belette! De retour parmi nous? s'écria Drago avec un sourire en coin.

«Et oui la fouine! rigola le rouquin, en passant, je m'appelle Ron!

«Salut Ron! Moi c'est Harry! Et non je ne suis pas cinglé! Pour moi m'occuper des chevaux n'est jamais une corvée. Sauf peut-être quand Sirius s'est saoulé la veille et qu'il m'a empêcher de dormir une partie de la nuit…mais bon.

«Au moins il va y avoir quelqu'un de motivé parmi nous! Cela va faire changement, ricana Blaise, en tout cas, tu as raison Drago! Allons nous coucher!

Dans un bel ensemble, tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, Drago compris. Harry lui attrapa la manche et le retint.

«Euh…Drago?

«Quoi?

«Je dors où moi?

Ce dernier se tapa une nouvelle fois le front.

«Zut! J'ai encore oublié! Et bien Harry, tu partageras ma chambre! J'étais seul depuis le début de l'année alors je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont mis dans notre dortoir!

«Ah…

Harry s'était tendu en entendant qu'il allait dormir dans la chambre de quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il savait que les lits seraient séparés, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tendu. Heureusement, Drago ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers une pièce. Harry remarqua où était la salle de bain en passant devant. Ensuite, Drago se dirigea vers son lit et se coucha.

«Bonne nuit Harry!

«Bonne nuit Drago…

Harry se dirigea lentement vers son lit.

**TBC**

* * *

**Voili Voilou pour le premier chapitre! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait! Est-ce que je dois continuer où est-ce vraiment mauvais?**

**Lexique :**

(1)**Midnight Sun:**Littéralement, cela veut dire Sorcière Dorée

(2) 2'6 équivaut à environ 75 cm

(3) **Bombe:** casque protecteur lorsque l'on monte à cheval.

(4) **Thoroughbred: **Race de cheval, aussi connus sous le nom de Pur-Sang. Pour faire court, je risque d'utiliser TB pour les décrire à l'avenir!

(5) **Chiaroscuro delle stelle: **Littéralement, cela veut dire claire-obscure des étoiles. Le chiaroscuro est une technique utilisée en art (mélange de couleur très sombres et très claires, d'où le nom) qui vient d'Italie.

**Si vous avez des questions ou encore s'il y a des termes que vous ne comprenez pas, dites-le moi et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre!**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Skalyann –xxx-**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Cette nuit là, Harry dormit plutôt mal. Il bougea beaucoup dans son lit et ne dormit qu'en pointillé. Finalement, à 4h00 du matin, ne tenant plus, il sortit doucement de la chambre et alla dans l'espèce de salle commune qui reliait toutes les chambres. Il s'assit en face du foyer, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et se perdit dans ses pensées.

C'est comme ça que le trouva Drago lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il avait été surpris de ne pas trouver Harry dans son lit son réveil.

«Mal dormi? demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'assoyait côté d'Harry.

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant sa voix. En remarquant Drago, il lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

«Oui, très…mais je suppose que c'est parce que c'est la première fois que je découche…

Drago s'étouffa en entendant cela.

«Tu n'as jamais dormi ailleurs avant?

«Nan…

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, les autres venaient d'arrivé dans la salle commune en baillant.

«Allons-y! s'exclama Blaise, plus tôt nous commencerons, plus tôt nous finirons!

En souriant, Harry alla se changer et revint avec ses vêtements d'écurie, à savoir, une vielle paire de jeans ainsi qu'un T-Shirt passablement magané. Tous ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries. La veille, Harry n'avait vu qu'une petite partie de celles-ci. Il était vraiment étonné par leur grandeur! Les autres s'amusèrent de son étonnement.

Rapidement, Drago lui expliqua où était les copeaux qui servaient de litière et tous ensembles ils se mirent au travail. Ils avaient presque terminé lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruits venant de la cours.

«Je me demande qui ça peut être étant donné qu'il n'est que 6h45, pensa tout haut Drago.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils pensaient tous la même chose! Ensemble, sauf Harry qui finissait un box, ils sortirent dans la cours. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils aperçurent un van! Un grand homme au cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus sorti du camion. Tous le reconnurent immédiatement.

«Sirius Black! s'exclamèrent Neville et Théo

«Le champion de CSO(1)! ajouta Blaise

«Il a été aux jeux olympiques! continua Ron

«Où il a remporté l'or! renchérit Drago

«Oncle Siri! finit Harry en dépassant le groupe et en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme.

«Oncle Siri? dirent les cinq autres en chœur.

«Ma petite crevette! dit Sirius

«Crevette? répétèrent les autres, en souriant.

«Siri, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public!

Sirius se mit rire, rire qui ressemblait plutôt un aboiement de chien.

«Si tu es là cela veut dire que tu amènes Mimi, non? demanda Harry soudain tout excité.

«Et oui crevette, dit l'homme en allant dans le van.

«Sirius,s'exclama Harry, furieux, en entrant à sa suite.

Harry sortit en tenant par la laisse(2)une magnifique jument Hanovrienne(3). Elle était d'une couleur qui rivalisait très bien avec l'ébène le plus profond. Sa robe était complètement noire et la seule trace de blanc qu'elle avait se trouvait sur son font, où se trouvait une pelote(4) en forme de croissant de lune. Sirius le suivit avec le reste du matériel de la jument.

Harry se tourna vers ses camarades de chambre et éclata de rire.

«Vous comptez rester comme ça toute la journée? Faites attention vous allez avaler des mouches!

Les autres revinrent de leur surprise et s'approchèrent de Harry.

«Alors…où est le box de ma jument? demanda Harry.

«Que...quoi? Demanda Ron

«Le box, Ron, le box! Dit Harry, qui resta sans réponse.

Les autres ne faisaient que le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche ouverte.

«Harry, oublie ces imbéciles, dit Drago. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre, je vais te montrer son box. Je me demandais justement pourquoi il était marqué qu'on devait préparer le box 34B étant donné qu'il était libre depuis le début de la session.

«Ah bo…

«Comme Harry ne nous a pas présenté, je vais le faire moi-même, l'interrompit Sirius, alors salut tout le monde, moi je suis Sirius Black, champion de CSO et détenteur de la médaille d'or des Jeux Olympiques!

«Plus modeste que ça, tu meurs…grommela Harry entre ses dents, et voici Drago, Blaise, Neville, Théo et Ron, ajouta haute voix le garçon en pointant chaque personne.

Harry allait de nouveau demander où se trouvait le fameux box de son cheval lorsqu'elle le fit pour lui. Elle hennit fortement tout en frappant violemment le sol avec son sabot.

«Harry, Monsieur Black, suivez-moi, dit Drago.

«Laisse faire le Monsieur Black s'il-te-plait, Drago! Je déteste cela, s'exclama Sirius en le suivant

Harry soupira et les suivit avec sa jument. Un grand box avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur une carrière avait été préparé pour elle. Comme il se trouvait près de la sellerie, beaucoup de monde passait devant. Comme ça, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer! Sirius alla poser le matériel de la jument de son filleul dans la case réservée à son nom dans la sellerie. Ensuite il les laissa étant donné qu'il devait parler avec le directeur, qui était un de ses vieux amis.

«Tu fais quelle discipline au juste? demanda Théo

«Avec Mimi, je fais du CCE(4), répondit Harry.

«Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Mimi? demanda Drago.

«En effet, c'est elle, dit Harry. Mais ne t'approche pas trop d'elle, car elle a un fichu caractère! Elle déteste les autres chevaux ainsi que les humains. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'approcher au départ, car elle était totalement sauvage!

Neville était en train de tendre la main pour flatter la jument. En entendant Harry, ainsi qu'en voyant la jument noire coller ses oreilles contre sa nuque, il retira vivement sa main.

«En tout cas, j'ai hâte de te voir monté! Dit Blaise

«Et bien…comme nous sommes dimanche, cet après-midi j'ai bien l'intention de monter donc... tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir!

«Parfait!

Harry vérifia ensuite que sa jument était bien installée. Il lui enleva ses protections de transport et lui apporta sa ration du matin. Pendant ce temps, les autres finirent de nourrir les chevaux.

«Enfin fini! J'ai faim moi, s'exclama Ron.

«Toi, tu as toujours faim, rigola Neville.

Comme ils avaient tous terminé ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. En y entrant, Harry remarqua quatre tables alignées une à côté de l'autre et une table au fond où étaient les professeurs.

Leur groupe alla vers une table où seulement deux étudiantes étaient installées.

«Salut vous deux, dit Drago, je vous présente Harry Potter! Harry, voici Milicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson. Elles sont aussi à Serpentard, mais leur dortoir n'est pas le même étant donné que se sont des filles.

Tout le monde se salua et ils s'assirent tous la table. Ils commencèrent déjeuner lorsque le directeur se leva. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

«Bonjour tout le monde! Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, nous avons un nouvel élève à l'école. Il s'appelle Harry Potter et il est à Serpentard.

Harry se leva, un peu intimidé.

«Ensuite, j'ai une deuxième annonce vous faire. Comme vous le savez, notre cher professeur de saut d'obstacle pratique est partit la semaine passée. Heureusement, nous avons trouvé assez vite un nouveau professeur pour le remplacé. J'ai nommé: Sirius Black!

TBC

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Toujours aussi bon? Dans tous les cas, laissez-moi une tite review pleaze!**

**Lexique:**

(1)**CSO: **Concours de Saut d'obstacle

(2)**Laisse: **Au Québec, nous disons laisse au lieu de longe. Alors non, je ne parle pas d'une laisse pour chien, mais bien d'une longe!

(3)**Hanovrien:** c'est une race de chevaux demi-sang(qui signifie un mélange entre une race à sang-chaud et une race à sang-froid) en provenance d'Allemagne.

(4)**CCE:** Concours Complet d'Équitation. Il s'agit en fait d'une compétition divisée en trois partie: le dressage, le cross et le saut d'obstacle. Le cross est une variante du saut d'obstacle, mais au lieu d'être dans une carrière, c'est dans la nature et les obstacles sont solides(ils ne tombent pas lorsqu'on les accroche) donc c'est plus dangereux. C'est comme sauter un tronc d'arbre en forêt!

**Si vous avez des questions ou encore s'il y a des termes que vous ne comprenez pas, dites-le moi et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre!**

**Bisous tous,**

**Skalyann –xxx-**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

En entendant cela, Harry s'étouffa avec son verre de jus de citrouille…comme presque la totalité des élèves présents dans la grande salle!

Sirius choisi ce moment pour se lever et se diriger vers son filleul. Toutes les filles, ou presque, le suivirent du regard lorsqu'il traversa la salle. Il y en a même une qui manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'il passa près d'elle!

«Crevette! T'as entendu ça? Je vais pouvoir rester avec toi et te voir presque tous les jours!

Cette fois, Harry recracha sa gorgée. S'il avait pu disparaître six pieds sous terre, il l'aurait fait!

«Non, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter un parrain comme ça, grommela Harry tout en essuyant le jus qui coulait sur ses pantalons. À côté de lui, Drago se tordait de rire sur sa chaise.

«Tu peux bien rire, toi! Ce n'est pas toi qu'un professeur traite de crevette devant tout le monde!

Drago ne fit que rire encore plus, tout comme les autres de son dortoir. Cela ne calma en rien Harry, qui se vexa et partit de la grande salle d'un pas furieux. Évidemment, il se dirigea vers les écuries! Plus précisément vers le box de son bébé. Il savait qu'il réussirait à se calmer là. En entrant dans les écuries, il remarqua un tableau accroché à côté de la sellerie. C'était l'horaire des manèges. En gros, il y avait tous les manèges d'inscrits et dans une autre colonne, il y avait des heures. Il remarqua que le manège extérieur de CSO était disponible pour les deux prochaines heures. Vivement, Harry attrapa le marqueur et nota son nom et ajouta la mention : seul. Comme ça, il était sûr qu'il serait seul...du moins, il l'espérait.

C'est à se moment qu'il se dirigea vers le box de Mimi. Il la caressa et alla ensuite chercher son matériel que son parrain avait mis pêle-mêle dans la case de sa jument. Cela ne fit que frustrer Harry encore plus contre son parrain.

Le brun attrapa le licol(1) vert pomme de sa jument ainsi que la laisse assortie et il la sortie de son box. Il l'attacha ensuite aux chaînes qui se trouvaient le plus près.

«Prête à aller travailler ma belle?

Harry commença par un bon pansage. Il la bouchonna énergiquement et ensuite, il lui mis son tapis de selle, vert pomme, son amortisseur et pour finir, une selle de CSO couleur havanne. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de mettre des guêtres(2)! Alors il retourna dans la sellerie et chercha en vain ses guêtres vert pomme tout en jurant contre son parrain. Comme il ne prévoyait faire qu'un petit entraînement à l'obstacle, pas quelque chose de trop intensif, il attrapa ses polos(3) vert pomme à la place et retourna les mettre à sa jument . Ensuite, il mit sa bombe et pour finir, passa le filet, havanne, à Mimi. Il pu enfin se diriger vers le manège extérieur. Heureusement, il faisait beau cette journée là!

Rendu au manège, il alla au centre. Il commença par resserrer la sangle(4) et enfin, il monta en selle. C'est seulement à se moment qu'il remarqua que ses étriers étaient beaucoup trop longs.

«Sirius, je vais te tuer!

En effet, Harry commençaient à en avoir ras-le-bol que son parrain prenne sa selle pour monter ses chevaux et non la sienne.

Se reprenant, il ajusta ses étriers, prit ses rênes et parti au pas. Il fit deux-trois tours de manège au pas en faisant quelques figures, volte, demi-volte, doublé… pour réveiller la jument noire et aussi la réchauffer. Ensuite, il parti au trot enlevé. Encore une fois, il fit des voltes, demi-volte, des doubler, des diagonales, serpentine…enfin, des figures de base! Pour finir le réchauffement, Harry parti au petit galop et fit quelques changements de pieds.

Comme il était dans un manège spécialement fait pour le saut d'obstacle, il y avait un parcours déjà monté. Du coin de l'œil, Harry l'évalua et remarqua que l'obstacle le plus haut était à 2'9(5). Parcours idéal pour l'entraînement de sa jument.

Mimi pouvait sauter jusqu'à 4' (6)facilement, mais Harry préférait s'entraîner avec quelque chose de plus petit lorsqu'il était seul. Il ne tenait pas à 'scraper' sa jument! Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas ses camarades qui arrivaient et qui s'accoudaient à la clôture. Dans ceux là, il y avait bien évidemment Drago, Théo et Blaise, mais aussi Sirius Black et, malheureusement, une foule de groupie qui avait suivi le champion et ,accessoirement, nouveau professeur de saut d'obstacle à l'école.

Il commença par sauter un petit croisillon isolé pour s'échauffer ainsi que sa jument. Après quelques fois, il changea d'obstacle pour un vertical d'environ 2'(7). Après quoi, il enchaîna quelques obstacles puis, finalement, il fit un parcours.

Harry montait très bien. Il n'était pas champion Junior pour rien! Bien évidemment, il avait encore une foule de truc à améliorer…seulement, cela n'était pas flagrant!

C'est seulement après avoir fini son parcours qu'il remarqua qu'il avait de la 'visite'. En faisant marcher sa jument afin qu'elle reprenne son souffle, il se dirigea vers eux. Il s'adressa immédiatement à Sirius.

«Alors?

«Et bien…tes rênes étaient un peu courtes pour les deux premiers obstacles, après quoi elle sont devenus un peu longues pour les quatre autre, ensuite elles ont été correctes. Par-contre, fait attention à ta position, tu avais tendance à être trop penché sur certains obstacles et pas assez sur d'autres. Pour finir, n'oublie pas de toujours regarder où est l'obstacle suivant lorsque tu es sur un saut. Cela peut te faire gagner de précieuses secondes!

«Parfait! Merci Sirius, mais la, tu peux respirer tu sais? sourit Harry en constatant que, comme d'habitude, son parrain n'avait pas pris la peine de respirer entre chaque phrase.

Le grand champion de CSO rougit momentanément…avant de se remettre à parler.

«D'accord…ma petite crevette! rétorqua Sirius, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Harry rougit de rage. Furieusement, il fit repartir Mimi pour finir la détente.

«Sirius…? demanda une petite voix.

«Ummmm? répondit le grand champion, en se tournant vers Drago.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il est vraiment fâché contre toi…

«Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Drago! Harry, fâché contre moi? Impossible!

«Bien sûr…dit Drago, sceptique.

Une heure plus tard, quand Harry sortit de l'écurie après avoir ramené sa jument à son box, le brun passa devant son parrain…et l'ignora royalement quand celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire!

«Tu viens Drago, on retourne dans notre dortoir. Il me reste encore quelque chose à savoir à propos de l'école avant que les cours ne commencent demain…

«Bien sûr Harry! répondit le blond, avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Pas fâché contre toi, hein? ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

«Mais, mais, mais…

Théodore et Blaise, qui était encore là, éclatèrent de rire.

De retour dans leur dortoir, Drago se tourna vers Harry.

«Alors, que veux-tu savoir?

«À dire vrai, rien. Je voulais simplement partir le plus vite possible.

Drago s'en doutait. C'est pourquoi il éclata de rire en voyant le sourire en coin de Harry. Ce dernier ne put se retenir et pouffa à son tour.

«Maintenant j'ai bien hâte de savoir ce qu'il va faire pour se faire pardonner…bien évidemment, je ne lui pardonnerai pas immédiatement! déclara le brun.

Drago le regarda avec un grand sourire!

Un moment plus tard, les autres arrivèrent et, comme c'était l'heure d'aller manger, ils descendirent tous ensembles dans la Grande Salle. Après le souper, ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Tout le monde, sauf Harry, fit ses devoirs à remettre le lendemain, à la dernière minute, après quoi tout le monde sans exception alla se coucher. Bien qu'il soit tôt, ils étaient de corvées cette semaine alors…

Encore une fois, en entrant dans sa chambre avec Drago, Harry trembla involontairement. Cette fois, Drago s'en rendit compte et, bien qu'intrigué, il ne posa pas de question. Par contre, il voyait bien que Harry était plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Au bout d'un moment, une forme apparut au pied de son lit et se pencha dangereusement vers lui. Lorsque Harry la reconnut, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se débattre, mais…c'était impossible! Il était attaché au lit!

La forme, qui était en fait un garçon, assez beau aux cheveux bruns, se pencha vers Harry et retira vivement la couverture qui couvrait le corps du garçon. Harry essaya en vain de crier, mais il n'y parvenait pas! L'autre brun eu un sourire narquois en le regardant se débattre en vain. Il se pencha encore plus vers Harry et l'embrassa sauvagement.

«Je sais que tu vas aimer ça Harry! De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas y échapper!

Harry cracha au visage de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier devint furieux. Il le gifla avec tant de force qu'il arrêta momentanément de se débattre…

Comme Harry ne dormait qu'en boxer, la forme put regarder le corps du petit brun à sa guise. Après un moment, l'autre garçon attrapa le boxer d'Harry et le descendit brusquement. Ensuite, Harry put entendre le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on ouvre ainsi qu'un bruit de froissement, lui laissant deviner sans problème que son agresseur descendait son pantalon.

Après cela, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Harry sentit que l'autre garçon lui prenait son sexe pour le masturber sauvagement, sans aucune doucheur. À sa grande honte, Harry sentit son corps réagir.

«Alors, on aime ça hein, petit Harry? ricana l'autre garçon.

Harry était mortifié. Lorsqu'il sentit l'autre main du garçon descendre vers son intimité, il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à se débattre et à essayer de crier…en vain. Il se résigna lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de gros et de dur contre son intimité. Il hurla de douleur lorsque le sexe de l'autre garçon le pénétra brutalement. Il se sentit déchirer de toute part et pensa mourir de douleur.

«NNOOOOONNNNNN!

Drago se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le cri. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Harry qui se débattait dans son lit, au prise avec un cauchemar qui, d'après le cri, était particulièrement affreux…

TBC

* * *

Ah…voilà qui explique certaine chose! Pas beaucoup en fait, mais quelques-unes ! Bien sûr, je suis sûre que vous savez déjà qui est l'agresseur de notre petit Ryry, hein?

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu!

Bisous à tous et à toutes,

Skalyann

**Lexique**

**(1)Licol :** Ce prononce Licou. C'est un espèce de harnais qui se pose sur la tête d'un cheval pour permettre de le déplacé. Un peu comme un filet, mais sans mors, sans rênes et compagnie!

**(2)Guêtre** : Aussi connue sous le nom de 'protège-pattes'. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin? LoL!

**(3)Polos: **Ce sont des bandages qui, tout comme les guêtres, servent à protéger les jambes du cheval, bien que leur fonction première soit de soutenir les tendons lorsque le cheval travaille.

**(4)Sangle :** Pièce d'équipement qui passe sous le ventre du cheval et qui retient la selle en l'empêchant de tourner ou de glisser sur le dos du cheval!

**(5)**2'9 équivaut à environ 95cm

**(6)**4' équivaut à environ 1m20

**(7)**2' équivaut à environ 60cm

Alors si vous avez des questions ou encore il y a certains mots ou expression que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire un message et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre!

Bisous!

Skalyann


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

En voyant cela, Drago se leva prestement de son lit et s'approcha de celui de son camarade de chambre. Doucement, il secoua légèrement l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier, au lieu de se réveiller, se remit à se débattre. Comme le petit brun menaçait de tomber en bas de son lit, Drago l'attrapa fermement et le serra contre lui. Étant donné qu'il était plus fort et plus grand qu'Harry, cela ne fut pas trop difficile. Par contre, se dernier continuait de se débattre violemment. Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues… Le blond, voyant cela, se mit à le bercer tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille des phrases apaisantes.

«Doucement Harry, c'est Drago…il n'y a rien à craindre ici, tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar…

Au fur et à mesure, le brun finit par arrêter de se débattre et finit par se réveiller. Il commença par se débattre en voyant qu'il était 'emprisonné' dans les bras d'un garçon, mais en reconnaissant Drago, il se blottit contre lui et pleura de tout son saoul. Ce dernier continua de le bercer tendrement et il lui caressait maintenant les cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Après un moment, les armes d'Harry finirent par se tarire.

«Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu rêvais pour que ce soit si violent? Demanda Drago.

Au souvenir de son rêve, Harry se tendit comme une corde dans les bras de Drago.

«Ou plutôt, laisse tomber. Tu me le raconteras quand tu seras prêt OK?, ajouta Drago, compréhensif.

Ils restèrent ensemble un moment. Après quelques minutes, Drago sentit Harry devenir mou comme du chiffon contre lui et il comprit que le petit brun s'était ré-endormi. Drago amorça un mouvement pour retourner dans son lit quand il sentit une main le retenir. Le blond se tourna vers Harry, qui avait les yeux fermés.

«Peux-tu rester avec moi le reste de la nuit, STP, Drago? Demanda ce dernier d'une toute petite voix effrayée.

Ne pouvant rester insensible à la détresse de son compagnon, Drago se coucha près d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun se blotti dans ses bras, là où il se sentait en sécurité. Avant de se ré-endormir, Harry eu la pensé fugace qu'il resterait bien comme ça pour toujours…

Drago, lui, regarda son ami dormir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, mais tout son être voulait se porter à la rescousse du magnifique brun qui était endormi dans ses bras. Le blond regarda longuement Harry avant de finalement s'endormir lui aussi.

Ce fut le bruit que fit Blaise en les découvrant comme ça le lendemain qui réveilla Drago. En trouvant la source de tout ce tapage, il lança un regard meurtrier à son ami de toujours, lui disant explicitement que s'il répandait la nouvelle à tout le monde, il pourrait dire adieu à sa descendance. Comme aucune des menaces de Drago n'était à prendre à la légère, le grand brun déglutit péniblement et sortit doucement de la pièce pour aller réveiller le reste de leur dortoir pour les corvées.

Drago, satisfait, se tourna vers le beau brun qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Voyant qu'une mèche de cheveux s'était aventurée sur les yeux d'Harry, le blond tendit une main et déplaça doucement la mèche. En sentant quelque chose de doux sur sa peau, Harry ouvrit les yeux…pour aussitôt les refermer à cause de la lumière brutale du soleil. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit une main autour de sa taille qu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, parfaitement réveillé cette fois. Il se retrouva nez à nez, ou plutôt, yeux à nez avec un adorable blond… ne se souvenant plus de rien, Harry paniqua et voulu se pousser le plus possible du blond, mais il oublia qu'il était dans un lit simple. Résultat : il se retrouva le nez dans le tapis qui était à côté de son lit, totalement éberlué, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. En entendant le rire clair de son compagnon, Harry se releva doucement. Il se demandait bien comment Drago s'était rendu dans son lit et pourquoi il avait été aussi bien dans ses bras. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. En se rappelant la nuit, il rougit et tourna dos à son compagnon pour s'habiller et se préparer pour les corvées.

Drago, en voyant son embarras, décida de se préparer à son tour. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, le blond s'approcha d'Harry.

«Ça ne m'a pas déranger du tout, Harry, lui dit-il dans l'oreille avant de continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Ce matin là, rien de spécial ne se passa. Ils firent tous les boxs de l'écurie, nourrirent tous les chevaux, sortirent ceux qui devait l'être, etc. En passant devant le tableau, Harry réserva de nouveau le manège de saut d'obstacle afin d'entraîner une autre fois sa jument le lendemain.

Après quoi, Drago lui tendit son horaire de cours. Pendant le déjeuné, il regarda ce dernier. Son horaire lui convenait parfaitement. Ce matin là, il commençait en français enrichi, avec Drago et Théo. Après quoi, il avait Théorie Dressage, avec Neville.

«Tu vas voir, le professeur de Théorie Dressage est un vrai maniaque! Toujours là pour nous rabaisser!

«Pour vrai? Ah bon!

La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit dans le château. Drago, Théo et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours. Ce dernier se passa très bien, la professeur étant très agréable et expliquait très bien. Harry su qu'il aimerait énormément se cours, même s'il ne se rattachait pas aux chevaux… Quoi que la prof utilisait souvent les chevaux dans ses exemples pour être sûr que les élèves s'en souviennent. Après ça, Harry rejoignit Neville pour leur prochain cours. Le brun remarqua que Neville tremblait.

«Est-il si pire que ça le prof? Demanda Harry.

«Si pire? Il est l'enfer même! Répondit Neville, de plus en plus blanc à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur salle de cours, qui, étrangement, se trouvaient dans les cachots. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et attendirent le professeur. Celui-ci arriva, tout de noir vêtu. Dès qu'il aperçut le prof, Harry se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire. Severus Snape était loin d'être un étranger pour lui! Ce fut en souriant qu'il le regarda rabaisser tout le monde...et ce fut en grimaçant qu'il le vit rabaisser Neville plus que quiconque.

«Alors, bande de cornichon, est-ce que quelqu'un serait en mesure de me dire quelles sont les deux sortes d'assouplissements que l'ont peut faire à cheval, à quoi ils servent ainsi que deux exemples de chaque?

Lorsqu'il remarqua Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'un sourire si méchant qu'il en fit presque pleurer Neville qui plaignait énormément son ami.

«Potter! Répondez.

Harry ne fit que sourire à son tour, reconnaissant l'air de son professeur.

«Et bien…il y a les assouplissements longitudinaux qui ont pour but de rééquilibrer le cheval sur ses hanches. Comme exemple, il y a les épaules en dedans ainsi que les appuyés. Les assouplissements latéraux, qui sont la deuxième catégorie d'assouplissements, servent à redresser le cheval afin de le rendre symétrique et droit. Dans cette catégorie, il y a les transitions intra et inter-allures(1) ainsi que les cercles.

Harry avait sortir cette phrase d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle…mais un sourire narquois aux lèves car il savait que sa réponse était complète.

Le professeur Sape lui jeta un regard meurtrier et ne dis rien d'autre. Tout le long du cours, il posa des questions de plus en plus corsées à son nouvel élève. Ce dernier répondait toujours avec le même calme et, il devait se l'avouer, ses réponses étaient toujours complète, sans rien à ajouter. Snape devint de plus en plus content des réponses, bien qu'en apparence il avait l'air vraiment furieux. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry fut le seul à remarquer le signe de son professeur qui lui disait de venir le voir en soirée. En effet, tout le monde était plus occupé à sortir de la classe qu'à regarder leur professeur agir.

Neville regardait maintenant Harry avec un air de profonde admiration collée au visage. Après le dîner, ils se rendirent tous à leur classe pratique respective. Soit, saut d'obstacle pour Harry et Drago, randonnée pour Neville, Dressage pour Théo et Ron et cross pour Blaise.

Rendu dans la carrière où aurait lieu le cours de saut d'obstacles, Drago alla dire bonjour à Sirius, alors que Harry l'ignorait tout bonnement. Sirius eu un air de chien battu en voyant que son filleul préféré, en fait, son seul filleul, l'ignorait.

«Je vous l'avais dit Sirius : Harry est fâché contre vous! Rigola Drago.

Sirius soupira un peu puis se repris. Il avait une classe à donner!

«OK tout le monde! Alors pour commencer, vous irez seller vos chevaux et vous me rejoindrez ici, d'accord? Je vous laisse…30 minutes!

Harry se dirigea vers le box de Mimi. La jument lui fit sa fête lorsqu'il entra dans son box.

«Salut ma belle! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui? Prête à travailler?

Harry lui passa son licol et la sortit dans l'allée. Les autres élèves, sauf Drago, s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté de la jument.

«Waouu! Elle est trop belle Harry! S'exclama Terry Boot, un élève de Serdaigle.

«Merci Terry!

Sans plus se préoccuper des autres, Harry bouchonna sa jument et la sella. Ensuite, il lui mit son filet et attendit que les autres soient prêts. Après quoi, ils sortirent dehors et rejoignirent Sirius qui les attendait dans la carrière.

«Très bien tout le monde! Pendant que vous prépariez vos chevaux, j'ai préparé un petit parcours pour me permettre d'évaluer votre niveau étant donné que votre ancien professeur ne m'a laissé aucune note à votre sujet. Mais pour commencer, je vais vous laisser réchauffer vos chevaux. Allez-y à votre manière et…essayez de na pas blesser quelqu'un!

Tous les élèves, sauf Harry, furent surpris. Eux, ils croyaient que leur professeur leur dirait quoi faire comme réchauffement!

Harry fut le premier à partir. Il commença sa routine habituelle, faisant attention aux autres. Après une bonne demie-heure, Sirius les appela. Ils allèrent tous au centre de la carrière.

«OK tout le monde, je vous ai regardé réchauffer vos monture…la prochaine fois, au lieu d'imiter ce qu'Harry faisait, essayez d'innover un peu, c'est compris?

Toute la classe rougit, sauf Harry qui éclata de rire. Lui, il n'avait pas vu que les autres l'imitait : il était totalement concentré sur sa jument!

Leur nouveau professeur leur fit faire un petit réchauffement sur un vertical isolé de 2' environ. Après quoi, il monta la barre à 2'3. Il leur fit enchaîner quelques obstacles et ensuite, quand tout le monde fut à l'aise, il leur expliqua le parcours. Il commençaient au galop sur une ligne vertical(2)-oxer(3) de 5 foulées(4). Ensuite ils devaient faire une diagonale(5) pour aller sauter un vertical, par la suite ils se dirigeaient sur la ligne vertical-vertical dans l'autre diagonale. Après quoi, il faisait une ligne de 4 foulées et terminaient sur trois obstacles placés sur un cercle, le dernier étant un oxer. L'obstacle le plus haut faisait 2'6. Tous les élèves passaient un à un. Après leur passage, Sirius ne leur disait rien, sauf pour certains un 'pas trop mal' ou encore un ' pas si pire' ressortait…mais ils furent rare! Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago commentaient à voix basse les autres participants. Bientôt, ce fut le tour de Drago. Lui, après son parcours, il reçu un 'pas si pire'. Pour finir, se fut le tour d'Harry. Confiant, mais pas trop, ce dernier entra dans la carrière, fit deux cercles au galop avant d'aborder le premier obstacle, un vertical d'environ 2'. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la carrière, les autres élèves le regardaient avec admiration.

«Pas trop mal Harry…mais tu aurais pu faire mieux…tu le sais hein? Déclara Sirius, à la surprise de tous…sauf de Drago et Harry.

«Je sais Siri… je crois que je n'étais pas assez concentré et trop confiant.

Sirius hocha la tête approbateur.

«OK tout le monde! Allez desseller vos chevaux et revenez me voir après.

Tous les élèves finirent la détente de leur chevaux et après quoi, ils retournèrent à l'écurie. Comme il faisait chaud cette journée là, Harry alla doucher sa jument et ensuite, il la ramena dans son box.

Tous les élèves retournèrent voir Sirius. Ce dernier leur remis à tous une feuille avec les points qu'ils avaient à améliorer. Pour la plupart, ce fut une longue feuille recto-verso. Pour d'autre, ce fut une feuille, ou encore une demie-feuille.

«Bonne fin de journée à tous! Dit Sirius. Et n'oubliez pas de venir entraîner vos chevaux, même quand il n'y a pas de cours!

Tout le monde partit en parlant. L'heure du souper approchait, alors Drago et Harry allèrent prendre une douche dans leur dortoir.

Harry y alla en premier. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de voir une lettre sur son lit. Il s'y assit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait qu'une seule feuille avec quelques lignes tapées à la machine. Harry blêmit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il était totalement en état de choc, blanc comme un drap et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Ce fut comme ça que Drago le trouva en revenant de sa douche.

«Harry? Harry?

TBC

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Le quatrième chapitre est enfin en ligne! J'imagine que vous vous douter bien pourquoi Harry connait Snape, hein? Sinon, si vous n'avez pas deviner, bah vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Lexique:**

**(1) Transitions intra et inter-allure: **une transition, en soit, c'est un changement d'allure. Les transitions inter-allure sont des transitions du pas au trot, du trot au galop, du galop au pas, etc. Les transitions intra-allures sont des transitions à l'intérieur d'une allure. Par exemple, au trot, on a le trot rassemblé, le trot de travail ainsi que le trot allongé. La transition serait de passé au trot de travail au trot allongé.

**(2)Vertical: **c'est un type de saut composé de barre horizontale. Pour vous l'imaginer, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer deux chaises une à côté de l'autre et mettez un balais de façon à avoir une extrémité sur chaque chaise. Voici de quoi à l'air un vertical!

**(3)Oxer: **Ce type de saut est semblable au vertical à la différence qu'il y en a deux(un en arrière de l'autre) et ils sont collés. Donc c'est comme si au lieu de sauter un seul obstacle, le cheval en sautait deux. Le deuxième élément peut être soit égal au premier, soit plus haut ou soit plus bas. Le premier est soit un vertical ou un croisillon(au lieu d'avoir une barre horizontale pour former l'obstacle, ce sont deux barres placées en X)

**(4)Foulée: **C'est le pas d'un cheval, si on peut dire. Nous, quand on marche ou on court, on compte nos pas ou nos enjambés...bah pour un cheval, c'est les foulées!

**(5)Diagonale: **Imaginer vous un manège carré ou rectangulaire. Une diagonale c'est quand on part d'un coin pour se rendre au coin opposé!

**Bisous à tous!**

**Skalyann –xxx-**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

En entendant son nom, Harry «revint» à lui et partit en courant dans la salle de bain afin d'y rendre son dernier repas. Il partit tellement vite qu'il en oublia la feuille sur son lit. Drago, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer, remarqua la feuille. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait la lire ou pas, mais en entendant son ami rendre son repas dans la toilette, il s'en empara. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était pour son ami qu'il lisait ça, pas à cause de sa curiosité légendaire...

Sur la feuille, il était simplement écrit: JE SAIS OÙ TU ES. T.J. Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de cette lettre. Tout le monde savait où était Harry! En entendant l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain, le blond laissa la lettre là et alla aider son ami à se remettre. Le brun était en train de se laver le visage, qui était encore aussi blanc. Pour l'aider, Drago lui enleva les cheveux du visage et lui frotta le dos gentiment.

«Est-ce que ça va aller, Harry? Demanda le bond.

«Je...je crois, oui...répondit le brun en tremblant.,

«Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état au juste?

«Rien! Répondit Harry en se retournant vivement vers le blond, un air colérique au visage.

«D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit! S'exclama Drago, surpris.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre. Comme ils étaient en retard pour le dîner, le brun laissa tomber la douche et ils partirent en vitesse vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Drago vit le regard questionneur de Sirius. En effet, Harry était encore très pâle. Le blond lui fit signe qu'il irait le voir après le repas.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, tout le dortoir retourna dans leur salle commune. Harry alla prendre sa douche, Théo et Blaise faisait des devoirs, Neville lisait un livre et Ron était en train de récurer les amygdales d'Hermione, comme à son habitude. Pendant ce temps, Drago en profita pour aller voir le parrain de son ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau de son professeur, Drago rougit subitement. Il entendait des bruits qui lui faisait penser qu'il s'y passait des choses probablement pas très catholiques...et le blond manqua de s'enfuir lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son parrain à lui, le très sombre Severus Snape. Il figea sur le coup et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un «OH OUI! PLUS FORT!» de la part de son parrain qu'il partit en courant. Ce fut rouge et essoufflé qu'il arriva à son dortoir.

«Les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre! S'exclama-t-il assez fort afin que tout le monde lui porte attention.

Dans la pièce, il ne manquait qu'Harry. Mais comme on pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche en arrière-plan, il devina que ce dernier était encore en train de se laver.

En entendant le cri de Drago, tout le monde s'était regroupé près de lui, même Ron et Hermione, ce qui était presque un miracle. Le blond les regarda tranquillement, en faisant duré le suspens.

«Allez, Dray, dis-nous ce que tu as appris! S'exclama Blaise, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Môsieu se décide de parler.

«Et bien...commença le blond avec un sourire en coin. Il se trouve que notre cher professeur de Théorie Dressage est gay...

Et là ce fut le vacarme. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, on ne pouvait même plus s'entendre penser! Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillé et seulement une serviette autour des hanches. Drago fut le premier à l'apercevoir et il se mit presque à baver en le regardant. Il suivit des yeux une goutte d'eau qui descendait sur le torse du brun, qui zigzaguait doucement entre les muscles bien dessinés et qui se pris dans une ligne de poils noirs qu'on voyait descendre jusqu'à la serviette...Lorsque Drago se mit à penser qu'il aimerait bien suivre le chemin de la goutte avec sa langue, il se secoua la tête, mortifié par ses pensées. Non pas qu'il soit mortifié d'avoir du désir pour un gars, il se savait gay depuis longtemps, mais bien d'être attiré par Harry, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours.

Harry venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de se prendre des vêtements propres lorsqu'il entendit un sacré vacarme provenant de la salle commune. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, avec simplement sa serviette autour des hanches, il vit Drago le regarder un instant avant de secouer la tête. Le brun ne comprenait rien à rien à ce qu'il se passait.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, nom de dieu? S'exclama-t-il très fort.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du brun, tout le monde arrêta un moment...et tous voulurent lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils essayèrent de le lui dire tous en même temps!

«STOPP! cria-t-il.

Encore une fois, tout le monde arrêta de parler. Mais cette fois, personne ne recommença à parler: l'air que le brun avait au visage les en dissuadait assez bien!

«Est-ce qu'une personne aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Demanda de nouveau Harry. Une personne à la fois, SVP! Ajouta-t-il très vite.

«Et bien...rien de spécial, c'est juste qu'on vient d'apprendre que Snape est...est... gay, dit Neville, très vite, comme si le fait de dire que son professeur honni était gay allait le faire apparaître dans la pièce.

«Snape? Bah il n'y a rien de spécial là-dedans, il est avec mon parrain depuis...bah d'aussi loin que je me rappelle, ils ont toujours été ensemble, dit Harry.

Et ce fut repartit pour un autre dix minutes de boucan...du moins, c'était au départ ce qui était supposé ce passer. Mais l'air noir qu'Harry portait au visage ne leur donnait pas envi de s'y risquer. D'ailleurs, cet air noir leur rappelait énormément l'air de Snape dans ses beaux jours.

«Avant que quelqu'un ne dise quoi que ce soit sur le fait que Sirius Black soit gay, sachez que moi aussi je le suis! Je ne lasserai personne rabaisser mon parrain et celui qui m'a servit de deuxième père presque toute ma vie! Si vous attaquez quelqu'un de ma famille, c'est comme si vous m'attaquiez moi! Déclara Harry, d'un ton polaire avant d'aller dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Cela ne pris pas grand temps à Drago afin d'aller le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit qu'Harry s'était mis en pyjama et qu'il était en train de cacher quelque chose dans son bureau. Il se doutait bien que ce quelque chose était en fait la lettre qu'il avait reçu cet après-midi. En voyant l'air que le brun avait, Drago décida immédiatement de ne pas lui en parler.

Harry se retourna vers le blond dès qu'il eut rangé la lettre qu'il avait reçue. S'attendant à recevoir des remarques désobligeantes sur le fait qu'il était gay, il regarda Drago avec un air féroce au visage.

Devinant les pensées de son ami, Drago décida de désamorcer la bombe qui se trouvait en face de lui.

«Tu sais Harry, ils ne diront rien sur le fait que tu sois gay. Moi-même je suis gay, Blaise et Théo sont en couples même s'ils le cachent et Milicent et Pansy sont ensembles aussi donc...

«Pour...pour vrai? Demanda Harry, en laissant tomber son masque.

«Et oui...pour tout te dire, je crois qu'on avait tous peur que toi tu sois homophobe et que tu nous rejettes... dit Drago, doucement.

«Je...je...

Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire. Un soulagement intense le traversa et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne soit capable de les retenir. En voyant cela, Drago s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Au départ, le brun se tendit brusquement et lorsqu'il vit que Drago ne faisait rien d'autre que le tenir contre lui en lui frottant doucement le dos, il se détendit. La dernière fois qu'il avait avoué à quelqu'un qu'il était gay, cela c'était très très mal terminé...pour lui. Maintenant, il avait de vrais amis et il ne comptait pas les perdre de si tôt.

Après un certain temps, Harry se mit à bailler énormément. Drago le coucha dans son lit et le borda. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il sentit à nouveau la main du brun le retenir. En souriant, le blond se coucha dans le lit du brun et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il devint mou comme du chiffon, Drago se releva, embrassa le front de son ami endormi et retourna rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Il se doutait bien qu'ils l'attendraient tous!

Comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient encore dans la même position que lorsqu'il était parti à la suite du brun.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Il avait simplement peur que vous le rejetiez car il est gay. Maintenant, il dort et j'ose espérer qu'il ira mieux demain.

Tout le monde poussa le même soupire de soulagement. Étrangement, ce petit brun qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans leur vie avait eu un impact énorme sur eux et déjà, ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passé...spécialement Drago. Ce dernier demanda à Blaise d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil au brun de temps en temps car il devait aller voir quelqu'un. Il lui dit qu'il lui conterait tout en revenant.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il arriva au bureau de son professeur de saut d'obstacle, Drago n'entendit pas un bruit donc il se risqua à toquer doucement à la porte du bureau. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

«Entrer!

Drago fit ce qui lui était demander et alla s'asseoir en face de son professeur qui le regardait avec un air inquiet qu'il devinait être à cause d'Harry.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il arrive dans cet état dans la grande salle? Demanda le professeur, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

«Et bien... il a reçu une lettre cet après-midi. J'ignore de qui elle vient, mais dès qu'il l'a lue, il est devenu blême. Lorsque j'ai dit son nom, il s'est enfui aux toilettes et il a été malade...voilà pourquoi il était comme ça au souper.

«As-tu lu la lettre? Demanda le brun.

«Euh...oui, dit Drago en rougissant légèrement, gêné d'avoir lu quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Elle disait: Je sais où tu es.

«Et c'est tout? Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pressa Sirius.

«Non, c'était tout ce qui était écrit. Dit Drago.

«Est-ce qu'elle était signée?

«Oui, par un certain T.J. J'ignore de qui il s'agit par contre...

Dès que le blond prononça ces deux lettres, le brun perdit toutes couleurs, chose que le blond remarqua tout de suite.

«Est-ce quelqu'un d'important? demanda-t-il.

«Euh...c'est rien qui te concerne...mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt? Demanda à nouveau le professeur. Je t'attendais beaucoup plus tôt!

En entendant cette phrase, le blond rougit brusquement. En voyant cela, le brun le pressa de répondre, voulant savoir la cause de cette gêne subite.

«Euh...c'est que...je suis venu plus tôt, c'est juste que...j'ai entendu du bruit...et je...je me suis dit que vous et mon parrain ne voudriez sûrement pas être dérangé...finit Drago d'une traite.

Ce fut au tour de l'ancien champion d'équitation de rougir en repensant à ce qui s'était produit dans ce bureau quelques heures plus tôt.

«Euh...d'accord, je comprend...En tout cas, continua Sirius tout en changeant de sujet, s'il se produit un autre incident du genre, vient me voir tout de suite, OK?

«D'accord, dit le blond en se levant. Bon, je vais vous laisser rejoindre mon parrain maintenant! Bonne soirée! Ajouta-t-il en se sauvant.

Drago retourna à son dortoir. Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua Blaise et Théo qui s'étaient endormi l'un dans les bras de l'autre sur le divan. En souriant, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il se mit en pyjama, alla se brosser les dents ainsi que les cheveux et se coucha dans son lit. Après un moment, il se releva et alla prendre le brun dans ses bras. Puis, il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Après tout, pensa-t-il juste avant que Morphée ne le prenne, il s'est endormi dans mes bras tout à l'heure...il ne saura pas que je suis parti et que j'ai décidé de revenir dans son lit...

TBC

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui, après 1 an et quelque je reposte finalement un nouveau chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolée de cette longue et pénible attente, mais il se trouve que le Cégep, c'est dur et lorsqu'on travaille un été complet dans un camp de vacances pour enfants, tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de penser à écrire!

Enfin, merci à tous et à toutes de me lire! Je ne peut vraiment pas vous promettre que je vais me mettre à écrire quotidiennement, ce serait vous mentir. Mais je peux vous promettre au moins un autre chapitre, peut-être deux, cet été!

Il n'y a aucun terme d'équitation dans ce chapitre, donc pas besoin d'un lexique!

Bisous à tous et à toutes!

Skalyann

-xxx-


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à se réveiller dans le dortoir, probablement car il s'était endormi très tôt la veille. Encore une fois, il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il dormait dans les bras de Drago...et encore une fois, il se surpris à penser qu'il dormirait bien comme ça à tous les soirs...Après avoir eu cette pensée, Harry se secoua la tête et se leva doucement, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller le blond qui le tenait dans ses bras. Peine perdue, dès que le brun bougea, Drago resserra sa prise autour de lui et papillonna des yeux, émergeant doucement du sommeil. En voyant Harry, le blond sourit.

«Bon matin Harry. Bien dormi?

«Oui, très bien, dit Harry. Et toi? Je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait dormir avec moi deux soirs de suite...

«J'ai très bien dormi Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout hier! Je n'ai pas changé d'idée depuis, ajouta le blond en se levant.

«OK...et bien, merci beaucoup alors!

Tous deux s'habillèrent en vitesse et allèrent réveiller le reste du dortoir afin d'aller faire les corvées. Après quoi, tout le monde se dirigea vers la Grande Salle afin d'aller manger quelque chose avant le début des classes. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait mathématiques en première période et théorie dressage en deuxième. À côté de lui, Neville soupira de découragement: qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon dieu pour avoir le professeur Snape deux jours de suite?

Lors du cours de mathématiques, Harry manqua de s'endormir: il détestait les mathématiques! Il avait toujours été nul en math et cela n'était pas près de changer. Ensuite, il rejoignit un Neville plutôt blanc afin d'aller au cours de théorie dressage. En entrant dans la classe, il remarqua aussitôt le regard inquiet que le professeur porta sur lui, bien que ce regard ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Harry se reprocha mentalement d'avoir oublié d'aller voir son enseignant, qui était aussi son beau-père, la veille. Mais bon, avec ce qui s'est passé, il avait tout les droits pour oublier un rendez-vous, aussi important soit-il.

Dès que le cours commença, le professeur Snape s'acharna sur Neville et épargna Harry. Ce que le brun ne savait pas c'est que l'amant de son parrain était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. En effet, dès que Drago avait quitté son bureau la veille, Sirius s'était empressé d'aller tout raconter à Severus. Ce dernier cherchait par tous les moyens à retenir celui qu'il considérait comme son fils après la classe.

Harry quant à lui, était content que son beau-père ne l'acharne pas plus qu'il faut étant donné qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans l'état de répondre à des questions corsées sur le dressage. Par contre, il ne fut pas surpris lorsque son enseignant s'adressa à lui sur un ton glacial après qu'il ait éternué.

«Potter! Vous resterez après la classe, j'ai à vous parler. Ça ne se fait pas de déranger une classe avec des choses aussi puériles que des éternuements!

«Oui professeur, répondit le brun laconiquement.

Neville lui jeta un regard disant clairement qu'il était désolé pour lui. À la fin du cours, tous les élèves partirent en vitesse, ne voulait décidément pas s'attarder pour rien en présence de leur professeur honni. Seul Neville prit un peu plus son temps afin de montrer à son copain qu'il était de tout cœur avec lui. Par contre, un regard noir de Snape le poussa à se dépêcher un peu plus et il sortit à son tour de la salle de classe.

«Tu sais qu'il a vraiment peur de toi, non? Dit Harry.

«En effet, je le sais, mais je trouve ça tellement drôle de les voir presque s'enfuir à la fin de la leçon! Répondit Severus, un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

«Sadique! S'exclama Harry, en souriant légèrement.

«Et fier de l'être! Mais bon, maintenant arrête de changer de sujet et dis-moi pourquoi tu n'est pas venu me voir hier. Je t'ai pourtant attendu non?

«Je suis désolé, mais j'ai complètement oublié de venir te voir. Mais bon, tu avais autre chose à faire, si j'en crois les dires de Drago Malefoy.

«Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

«Et bien, il se trouve qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Black et qu'ils vous a... comment dire... entendu lorsque vous vous amusiez dans son bureau hier soir.

En entendant cela, le grand, le méchant, le très épeurant Severus Snape s'étouffa lamentablement en devenant aussi rouge, sinon plus, qu'une tomate bien mûre.

«Euh...je...euh...je...tu...il..

«Nous, vous ils. C'est bien Sev, tu connais tes pronoms personnels! Par contre, il va t'en falloir plus que ça pour impressionner de nouveau les Serpentard car tout le monde le sait désormais. Il se trouve que Drago a lâché cette bombe là peu après le souper dans la salle commune.

«Et bien, ça n change pas grand chose, je suis gai et fier de l'être! Maintenant arrête de changer de sujet Harry, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton genre d'oublier des rendez-vous avez moi. Tu devais avoir une très bonne raison pour le faire, mais tu ne veux clairement pas me la dire!

«Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien! J'étais juste fatigué après le cours de Siri et je me suis couché tôt, c'est tout! Pas besoin d'en faire un drame! S'exclama Harry, un brin irrité de voir son deuxième père insister autant.

«Ce n'est pas ce que Drago nous a dit par contre...dit Severus, avant de le regretter en voyant l'air que prit le brun en entendant cela.

«Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Drago? Demanda Harry, en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

«Et bien...il nous a raconté, à moi et à Siri...

«Parce que Siri est au courant en plus?

«Euh...c'est qu'il l'a dit à Sirius et que Sirius me l'a dit. Mais bref, là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me dire que Tom t'avait écrit? Il me semble que nous sommes en droit de le savoir, non?

«I vous a dit QUOI? S'écria Harry. Nn, mais attends que je lui mette la main au collet! Il peut d'or et déjà dire adieu à sa descendance le blondinet peroxydé!

Harry sortit de la salle de classe en claquant la porte, sans même chercher à savoir ce que voulait lui dire Severus. Ce dernier fixa la porte désormais fermée en soupirant: avec Harry, il faisait tout le temps des bourdes de ce genre. Il savait que le brun lui pardonnerait assez vite, mais il savait que ce serait plus long avant qu'il pardonne au blond d'avoir informé Black du mot de Harry. Et pour cela, le maître de dressage de Poudlard s'en voulait. Énormément. Mais pas trop, quand même, il s'agit tout de même de Severus Snape dont l'on parle, l'homme sans-coeur des cachots – du moins, en apparence – et non pas d'un mièvre de Pouffsouffle!

Harry, quant à lui, marchait d'un pas très rapide – car tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas courir dans une école – en direction de son dortoir, tout en espérant que ce traître de Drago Malefoy y serait. Mine de rien, l'école était très grande et Harry n'avait pas envis de le chercher partout. Rendu au dortoir, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et fut content de voir le blond assis à une table de travail, probablement en train de faire ses devoirs. Malheureusement, tous les autres membres du dortoir était aussi présent. Mais le brun n'en avait cure. En entendant le bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant, tout le monde avait levé les yeux vers le brun qui, quant à lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le blond...et à voir l'air furieux qu'il avait de coller au visage – air qui rappelait sans peine la tête que faisait Snape lorsque quelqu'un dérangeait sa classe – cela ne présageait rien de bon pour le blond.

«Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris espèce de traître d'aller raconter ce qui s'est passé hier à Sirius Black? S'exclama Harry en se plantant devant Drago. Tu ne sais pas encore que s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'est pas fiable pour garder des secrets dans cette école c'est bien lui?

«Mais...commença Drago, avant d'être brutalement interrompu par le brun.

«De toute façon, le à qui n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller raconter cela tout court espèce d'abruti? Je te faisais confiance, mais apparemment, j'avais tord!

«Mais je voulais...

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase: Harry venait de quitter le dortoir en claquant de nouveau la porte.

«...seulement t'aider...

Arrivé aux écuries, Harry se dirigea doucement vers le box de sa jument. Malgré sa colère, il prit le temps de la panser comme il se doit. Après quoi, il lui mit son licol et attacha deux laisses à ce dernier, afin de former des rênes. Sans se soucier de mettre sa bombe, il la sortie à l'extérieur, monta sur son dos et partit en direction de la forêt, à cru(1).

Peu de temps après son départ, un orage éclata. Dans la forêt, un loup hurla, non lui du couple qui galopait à toute vitesse. Midnight, la jument de Harry, prit peur et se cabra. Se dernier, n'ayant pas de selle, tomba à la renverse et se frappa la tête contre un rocher. Avant de perdre conscience, il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment agit comme un idiot. Puis, tout devint noir...

TBC

* * *

Voilà la suite! Désolée de l'attente, mais l'Université, c'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que je croyais et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avant aujourd'hui(ou plutôt, de terminer l'histoire avant aujourd'hui car elle était commencé depuis...bah depuis que j'ai posté mon dernier chapitre, ce qui fait un trèèèès long bout!)

En fait, j'étais tout simplement bloquée car certains trucs ne me convenaient pas, donc j'ai pris le temps de les changer(comme vous avez pu le remarquer, si ce n,est pas le cas, je vous conseille de relire l'histoire du début) et ensuite j'ai pu continuer ce chapitre. Par conte, je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je vais poster la suite. Mais comme ont dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais! Ah oui, il se peut aussi qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe car j'ai préféré me dépêcher pour vous poster ce chapitre plutôt que d'attendre une semaine que je me décide à relire l'histoire pour la corriger de fond en comble! Dernier point: si vous m'avez écrit une review et que je ne vous ai pas répondu, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai dû lire votre review en allant sur l'ordi vite-vite et je n'aurai pas eu le temps de vous répondre à ce moment...et j'imagine que j'ai oublié de vous répondre par la suite! Encore une fois, désolée!

**PS. Si vous m'envoyez des reviews en me disant que le temps d'attente est inhumain, que c'est trop long et blablabla, sachez que vous ne faites que me ralentir dans mon écriture. En effet, lorsque je lis des trucs du genre, l'envie d'écrire s'en va trèèèès loin...donc si vous trouvez que c'est long, prenez votre mal en patience et ne m'en faites pas reproche (il se trouve que je sais déjà que c'est long) car tout ce que vous risquez, c'est que ce le soit encore plus. **

Lexique:

**(1)Monter à cru : ** monter à cru signifie simplement monter sans selle!

Encore une fois, si vous ne comprenez pas certains mots, vous n'avez qu'à me demander ce qu'ils veulent dire et il me fera plaisir de vous répondre!

Un gros bisous à tous ceux et celles qui suivent mon histoire!

Skalyann

-xx-


End file.
